


Hot Fudge

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Gabriel adds a little extra sweetness to his and Sam’s sex life.





	Hot Fudge

“What are you doing? Gabriel?” 

Sam couldn’t see his boyfriend but he could hear the angel rummaging through the bunker’s kitchen. The pair had been kissing in Sam’s room, slowly peeling the clothes off of one another when Gabriel had suddenly pulled away and jumped off of the bed. Gabe had instructed Sam to “wait there” and the hunter had decided to acquiesce, curious as to what the angel had up his sleeve. Unfortunately, when he finally returned, Gabriel was hiding whatever he had found behind his back so that Sam couldn’t see it. What he could see, however, was the huge grin his boyfriend was sporting.

“Seriously, Gabe, what did you do?” Sam asked. “If you messed up the kitchen, Dean’s going to kill me since he can’t actually hurt you.”

“Then I’ll just resurrect you and smite his ass,” Gabe responded flippantly as he crossed back to the bed. “Now, lay back. There’s something I’ve been wanting to try.”

Sam listened to Gabriel, fairly certain that the archangel wouldn’t actually smite his brother, and stretched out on the bed.

“Now,” Gabriel commanded, “open your mouth and close your eyes and I‘ll give you a big surprise!”

Sam laughed, closing his eyes before peeking one open and catching Gabriel’s gaze. “It’s not just gonna be your dick, is it?”

One of Gabriel’s hands flew to his chest in mock horror. “Sammy, oh ye of little faith, you wound me! And yet,” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows, “you know me so well.” Both men laughed at that. It was one of Gabriel’s favorite things about Sam, the fun they had together. As a hunter, his boyfriend could be so serious - and dangerous - when he needed to be but when it was just the two of them, Sam would let his guard down completely. Gabriel loved these moments. “But, no, that is not the surprise… this time,” he added with a wink.

Satisfied with Gabriel’s answer, Sam relaxed and closed his eyes, opening his mouth like Gabriel had asked. He stayed still while the archangel climbed back onto the bed and straddled his lap, their underwear the only thing separating their bodies. He waited patiently for his surprise and jumped a little when something slightly warm and… sticky fell onto his nipple. It was quickly followed by Gabriel’s tongue as the archangel licked away whatever had dripped onto Sam’s body.

Sam curbed the desire to open his eyes when whatever Gabriel was playing with dripped across his chest and over his other nipple. “You know, my mouth is up here, right?” he sassed.

Gabriel only reduced his pace, placing slow kisses across Sam’s chest and then swirling his tongue around Sam’s hardened nipple at an agonizing pace. His hand came up to Sam’s chest and, while his mouth worked on one side of his lover’s body, he pinched and rolled the other nipple between his fingers until Sam was squirming and whining. Once Gabriel was content in making Sam wait - his revenge for the human’s sass - he dripped some of the sweet substance across Sam’s lips and into his mouth.

“Is that… chocolate syrup?” Sam asked, licking the sticky sweetness from his lips.

“Close,” Gabriel chuckled, “it’s hot fudge.” He dribbled more of the chocolate along Sam’s chin and toward his hairline. Gabriel kissed his way across Sam’s jaw as he collected the fudge. He worked his way to the human’s ear and added, “And it’s never tasted better.” Gabe nipped Sam’s ear, causing the man to moan in response and then he pulled back for a moment. 

Sam took the opportunity to peek out from under his eyelashes. He watched Gabriel wave away their underwear before he reached for the chocolate again. Sam smiled at the look of pure joy on his boyfriend’s face. He closed his eyes again and just let himself feel as Gabriel slowly dripped the warm, sticky chocolate over his body and followed the trail with his tongue.

Gabriel’s mouth was everywhere. He and Sam had already explored one another’s bodies pretty thoroughly so he used this opportunity to pay attention to some of the easier to neglect erogenous zones he had found on his lover’s body. Gabriel’s mouth lingered on the sensitive skin on the inside of Sam’s elbows and knees and he considered dripping some of the chocolate onto Sam’s feet but he wasn’t sure how the hunter would react to that and settled for a brief foot rub instead. 

Finally, once he had run his hands or mouth over every other inch of Sam’s body, Gabriel dripped a good amount of the fudge onto Sam’s cock.

Sam hissed at the unexpected sensation of the warm, sticky substance coating his erection. It wasn’t uncomfortable or even all that unusual - well, the chocolate was new but not the warm and sticky part - but Gabriel had been focused on Sam’s upper body, steadfastly ignoring his dick, and the change had surprised him. He opened his eyes again, knowing what was coming next, and blushed at the waay Gabriel was looking at him, like he had just won a prize. 

Gabriel didn’t waste any time and licked a long stripe up Sam’s cock, moaning at the flavor of the chocolate mixing with a taste that was pure Sam. It was two of his favorite things in his mouth all at once and it was glorious. And the noises that Sam was making were just divine.

One of Sam’s hands threaded into Gabriel’s hair. He didn’t push or pull, just rested his large palm against the angel’s head as he fought the urge to thrust his hips. “Fuck, Gabe…” Sam groaned as Gabriel hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head along the length of Sam’s erection. Sam couldn’t keep still any longer and he tugged on Gabriel’s hair, pulling him off of his cock. “I’m close,” he explained.

Gabriel gazed at Sam with a sexy smirk as he reached for the hot fudge again. 

“Gabe, no more teasing,” Sam whined, causing the archangel to chuckle. 

Gabriel swirled the spoon in the jar and held his lover’s gaze as he spoke. “I don’t intend to tease anymore, Sammy.” Gabriel licked his lips and coated Sam’s cock with chocolate. He dipped the spoon back into the jar one final time and popped it into Sam’s mouth when he tried to speak again. 

Gabriel’s mouth descended on Sam’s erection. His tongue swirled around his boyfriend’s cock and that along with the warm suction of his mouth quickly had Sam on the verge of his orgasm. Gabriel lapped the final bit of chocolate from Sam and then relaxed his throat, taking the human’s cock all the way into his mouth. He moaned at the feeling of fullness and the vibrations pushed Sam over the edge. Gabriel worked his lover through his orgasm with his mouth, swallowing everything Sam gave him.

When he was sure Sam was finished, Gabriel pulled off of his boyfriend. He nuzzled Sam’s softening cock before he crawled up his body. Sam pulled Gabriel into a relaxed, well satisfied kiss. Sam reached for his erection but Gabe batted his hand away.

“You haven’t cum yet,” Sam said, his voice almost petulant as his hands sought out Gabriel’s crotch again.

The angel caught his hands and brought them up to his lips instead, placing a kiss on Sam’s knuckles. “This wasn’t about me, Sam,” he assured his lover. When Sam arched an eyebrow at him, Gabriel added, “OK, the chocolate was for me but the rest of it was all about you, tonight.”

Sam didn’t look convinced.

“I’ll tell you what,” Gabe promised, “we’ll get some salad dressing or whatever other weird thing you like next time and you can go to town.”

Sam wrinkled his nose at that suggestion. “That sounds disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on my smut tumblr, @impalasutra. Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
